IAI, with our partner NTI, proposes to develop the MIND CAP system ? Monitoring cognitive Impairment and Dysfunction in Cancer Patients. We will employ a quantitative approach to select existing cognitive tests from the clinical literature that are sensitive enough to detect cognitive decrements in the domains most relevant to the breast cancer population. In collaboration with our expert panel of oncologist subject matter experts we will identify the cognitive domains most affected. The resulting system will include a web?based portal for test administration and result monitoring, and a mobile patient application for taking tests and self?monitoring. Innovative features include: Cognitive tests quantitatively selected through use of an innovative algorithm to assess relevant cognitive domains; Sensitive tests capable of detecting cognitive impairments experienced by patients; Accessible tests that can be taken in non?clinical settings; Brief tests (no more than a 10?15 minutes session/week); Adaptive testing utilizing personal baselines, enabling repeated use of a test and detection of significant decline through trend analysis; Mobile interface reminding patients to take tests, allowing logging of cognitive complaints, and alerting them to significant cognitive decline; A provider portal allowing providers or researchers to assign tests, monitor progress, and be alerted to significant cognitive decline.